


An Alpha Called Blue

by AntisocialKingOfWeirdos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialKingOfWeirdos/pseuds/AntisocialKingOfWeirdos
Summary: Frank was acting weird, Rachel was gone,  the World was shit, and chloe's dad may have been keeping something from her before he died
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	An Alpha Called Blue

From the head ache she woke up with she should have known that it was going to be a shit day. Chloe winced squinting her eyes against the sunset of what Max would have called the Golden hour. The punk grunted as she grabbed a pile of flyers and hopped out of her truck. She pins a few on the bulletin board before the stink of weed, sweat, male deodorant, and something musky drifts to her. Chloe's nose scrunches in disgust and her head throbs in agreement. The scent is her only warning before a loud call of her name is shouted and two arms attempt to pull her into a bro hug. Her nose screams at her to get away and before the arms can grab her she's out of reach. "ugh! Trevor you reek man!" 

"your one to talk price you smell worse then I do!" his arms drop but he is still wearing that glazed out smirk. " You actually smell a lot worse than you usually do. What stank ass weed have you been smoking?" The comment earned him a good natured punch to the arm. 

"Well, considering I can't buy off Frank it's whatever you've been selling. " 

"Touche, speaking of which here your meds for the evening."

"sweet, how much do I owe ya?" she turns to store the bag away but when she looks up. Trevor's attention was on the flyers. 

"any news, about… "

"no, uh nothing." 

"hey, something will turn up" even with Chloe's nose screaming at her. The punk allows him to pull her into a brief hug. When Trevor pulls away he seems to be lost in thought but is quick to compose himself. " and this one is on the house, call it stress meds ok price?".

"Thanks Trevor, uh catch you later. " I turn to head back truck. I get a few feet away but pause when I hear Trevor call out to me. 

"hey price you know you can tell me anything right?" Chloe blinks at him. Wondering where this was coming from. They had always been close Trevor, Justin, and her. Still nothing compared to Rachel… or Max.

"yeah, sure Trevor I know. " Then Trevor just nodded and walked off. The punk stood for second confused. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ Shrugging it of as Trevor's way of trying to ask if she was ok. The bluenette turned back to her truck and winced at the bright light that seemed to bounce off the beat up vehicle. _Ugh, what the fuck is up with this head ache._ Chloe pulled to a stop at the stop light and was left with another dilemma. David was going to be home tonight. 

Usually he had the night shift as a security guard, but lately his shift had been changed to morning. Which meant she had to dodge the bastard a lot more. Shrill sharp honk caused her to wince and curse. The punk flipped the guy off behind her and turned her truck towards the junk yard. The drive turned quite as the punk drifted in thought. Things had been so good when Rachel had been around not perfect, but way better than they had been. Rachel had been the light this cloud infested town of dicks. The only thing that would have been better was if Max had come back. Things had always been so bright with her. Chloe wondered if she was still covered in freckles. Rachel and Max would've gotten along so well. Rachel would have been so thrilled to have been Max's model. It wasn't until she heard the train tracks that she realized she was close to the junkyard. 

At least there was one good thing about this place was that here she stressed out and relax all at the same time. The punk could smash shit if she needed to let out frustration, or curse and scream. No one would bother her here. Well no one but Frank and seeing his rv already parked there had Chloe sighing. _Of course life always has ironic timing to shit on you!_

Mentally she prepared herself and pulled a cigarette out. Lighting as she got out and walked over to the entrance of the American rust. Taking a calming inhale of smoke. The punk spotting Frank at her shack marched over. Chloe was almost there when Frank whirled around and pulled his knife face gritted in a glare. "wow, Jesus Frank it's just me!" Frank didn't drop his guard but he did look confused as hell. 

"who else is with you price?"

"uh no one just me man" the punk sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "look Frank I just need some time to get the cash… " she drifted off though cause Frank was getting closer to her leaning forward face set with a glare. Frank seemed to inhale and fill his lungs to the max. _Did he just fucking sniff me?_ Frank's body went rigid and his eyes widened. 

"why the fuck didn't you tell me that you were part of the wolf family? Let alone that you are a fucking alpha!" all of this said in barely above a whisper. Chloe for a second thought she heard wrong but when she didn't answer he seemed to tense even more. "price? Come on answer me kid. "

"dude I don't fucking know what your talking about. " _what the fuck!_

"bullshit! You expect me to believe that your parents are a pair generation skips!" he seemed to have regained his composure some enough to raise his voice. Usually Chloe would get angry at his loud voice, what she didn't expect was for the loud growl that seemed to bubble from her chest. Nor did she expect for him to whimper lower his eyes and turn his head and show his neck. _What the fuck!_

"shit, what the fuck! Did I! Holy shit was that me?" 

"fuck OK price you obviously don't know shit but look I have to go ok, just stay away from home tonight got it price." without further explanation Frank practically ran to his rv. 

"wait what the fuck does that mean! Frank!" Frank's tire spit dirt with how fast he rev the engine to get out there. Fuck!

Chloe, thoroughly confused, and stressed stormed into the shack. She pulled the bag of weed she stored earlier, and rolled a joint. Stubbing the half finished cigarette out and stashing it for later. The punk lit the joint and filled her lungs with the herd. The familiar fullness and slight head rush was comforting. The air around cooling as everything shifted to night. Stars were already beginning to show as everything seemed to calm. Darkness grew as the punk began to mellow with it. 

Chloe had just finished off her joint when her skin became prickly under her shirt. The bluenette sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable. The prickling turned into full body itchiness. _Fuck, what the hell!_ Chloe stood her skin so painful itchy where her clothes touched her skin. She debated stripping, but gave in after a minute more of this burning itch. The bluenette pulled her shirt off with a curse, and just managed to unbuckle her pants when an ache seemed to spread from her spine. _What the fuck is happening right now!_ Yanking the pants down and groaning when the ache spread to the bones in her arms. At first it was like a throbbing heartbeat in her bones. Growing in intensity to a constant throb and her body felt so hot. Panic was slowly filling her head that the punk tried to get to her truck. _Fuck, I need to get to the hospital!_ It didn't matter that she probably couldn't afford the hospital. All that mattered was she needed to get out. Chloe was almost dizzy as she made her way out of the shack. _When did the world start spinning?_

The bluenette managed a few more steps before there was a sharp snapping sound and Chloe collapsed with a shriek of pain. Fingers digging into the ground as a sharp pain in her legs spread up her body. The punks thoughts scrambled and panicked as her bones seemed to melt and break. It started with her legs first moving up slowly. When it reached her back Chloe was all but screaming for help. Her spine seemed to explode then remake itself and stretch out. Her ribs popped, cracked, and squeezed into position. The bluenette voice had turned to a beastly howl of pain. Chloe felt like she did when got punched by Damian. Her skull felt like it was splitting, and nose felt it breaking. Melding, stretching, elongating, and suddenly it was just gone. Left so suddenly that Chloe was left gasping for breath. She tried to get up but it took so much effort just to roll onto her stomach. Trying to find her balance the bluenette pushed herself up to a sitting position. Only one thought comes to mind when she looks down at her hands. **What in the absolute fuck!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update on Friday but life happens, anxiety sucks, and I'm not good with words I started this at 6 pm and finished at 9 pm. 
> 
> ~stay safe, be gay, and stay weird!


End file.
